demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Destiny Daughter of Moirae
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Destiny Daughter of Moirae page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 04:27, September 17, 2010 Hello Destiny Hello Destiny Im Danielle newly claimed daughter of rhea.Haha i would just like to introduce myself.So if you need any help onb this site ill try and help!! Heygirlhey!!!! wats shakin????? ur rite next to me rite now!!!! heehee!!!! ~ Zanna! :) Hello Destiny. my name is Alexandra, and i am one of Roseia's daughters. i beleive zanna is 2. it is nice to meet you!!! Dancer3211996 10:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) oh, really? well i guess we'll find out. ask zanna 2 leave a message on my moms claiming blog. she is helping to claim all unclaimed demigods, so, yeah. coolio, well, i guess ill ttyl. bye!!!! Dancer3211996 19:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) hiii hey :) im natasha daughter of zeus. well my friends and i have been having ...dreams...visions... weve got this prophesy from them. lady rhea thinks its uranus messing with us but were sure its not. six demigods shall travel together, '' ''and get a bond as great as forever, '' ''through storm and fire, '' ''a cherished desire, '' ''to fail in the end what you wanted to save most, '' ''and recreate the lost the three will travel to the lands of death, '' ''to conquer the king who hold s the throne, 5 will travel to the lands of dephths, to see the true light that holds before them, when u find the crown of gold the king will search and find no more, but beware of the secret that the demigods take, for one will die to her fate...., her fate will come slow but steady, to take her life but leave her friends unsteady, wary of travel unknown of the vast darkness, they will come together altogether forever. weve already got the bond-like i cn sort of read their emotions..ifone is sick wed all feel sick its like that. do you think its real? (StormGirl 19:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC)) AHH!! Omg girl hey!!!! Long time no see!!! Its been like a day!!!! HEEHEE!!!! ~ Zanna! :) thanks! thanks :) i just needed to know thanks for your help :D prophesy doesnt sound good though... :/ GUESS WHAT!!!! Ok so im going on the quest with lady roseia!and uh...i was wondering...is it gonna turn out good?...please tell mee... -Daughter of rhea~danielle~ hi can you tell my dad to contact me !! he is hephaestus and can you tell me if i will go to CHB and is my mortal parents my real parents?? Unknown demigod 18:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) hi and thank u thank u and i will bring a garlic and can you please help me get to chb ! i dont care when but thisyear and also , there s a girl at my school and she read my palm and said i will hve 3kids ?? Wondering Heylo! uhh i saw what you put on dani's talkpage and I was wondering if I was the one who dies...I can't die...but im just wondering...thank you! Kids of the Twins of Old Rule! 02:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC) HEEEYYY! -hyper- did u ask that one guy about wen i might die yettt!!!??? hyperrrr! Kids of the Twins of Old Rule! 03:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) hi and.. hi and thnk u . And is my my mortal my real parents ?? Ilook like both of them ?? Maybe some god done that to me so tht i will look like the ?? And thamk you for tellin me about my children,please he me gett to camp . Thank u Unknown demigod 06:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC)f ok ok, i will wait ! =) hope we can be mates . hows life ? randomz question ?? =D and i think i should name my children : andrew , kathy , liam =DD and help me me contact my dad ?? thanks and i am in love lol random fact =)) Unknown demigod 19:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) life =] hi! Ok . Lifes ok.0k gott me mates xD . Lol. It must be great knowin the future? Ps my real name is nomin Unknown demigod 05:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! oh thank you! that hinty thing helped! =D but can u tell me when i am gonna die? anddd yeahhz! so leave a message on meh talk page! byez hi, nomin here i know , it must be horrible to know the bad things that happen to your mates =( well if you need someone to talk to , im here !! =)) nomin its ok wats new?? Have u heard from me dad ? Im in love =@its hard cus he dont like mee i think , butt love the feelin x lol random factss =)) its ok , its his jobb . justtell him to contact me whenhe has time . Can u send me a satyr xx also , sorry to ask this but init this is real ?? loads of people r leaving cus its fake ! i refuse to believe that this is fake! Unknown demigod 14:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) hi , no its ok . come ppl were telling me that this was fake and all but i didnt believe them . so how have you been? Unknown demigod 06:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) nomin im fine doing my homework and skl and stuff -_-. but good. how do u like the mortal world? ~nomin family?? can u tell me a bit about my "real" family?? Unknown demigod 23:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) family?? can u tell me a bit about my "real" family?? Unknown demigod 23:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :) Destiny! Hi! How are you? I'm laughing while i'm typing this! I really don't know why... ~ Lady Roseia Idk...Random...Lol Hii! I'm bored... Can you tell me something random about my future? Idc what but can you? thanks XD Thanks and sorry that was random...Lol Ok so no picking up pennys...Got it! Thanks again. XD ok ;] ok thanks ;] can u please look at my blog called confused ? thanks and how life ~ nomin This acctually has meaning... Ok well I was wondering if sometime in the future I will meet my dad...Please answer 'cause I want to know please...XD thanks Oh...Ok thanks XD If you wanna talk to people go to demigodshaven.com XD I'm on there now and no ones on and I'm bored so... Anyway thanks again XD hi hi on my blog u said it was the 3rd one ?? wott is it ?? =)) Unknown demigod 21:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) i dont now i really dont known ?? Cant u tell me please ?? Unknown demigod 06:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) hii :) hey do you think you could tell me something that will happen in my future? my life...is complicated...heaps of stuff... is there anything...a change..going to happen soon? will...everything sort of start for me soon...or later on... thanks! (StormGirl 04:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC)) Me two? Hehe...I ask a lot...I'm sorry you don't have to... But my life is also comlicated -Mumbles- -Sighs- thankss AND NATTLES, GO TO THE CHAT! k Bye thank u so much thanks , u hve been a great help to me XD How r u ?is there anything i can help u wiv?? Unknown demigod 08:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Also , im gna try something (my last chance i think) to get to camp . im gna tell me mortal mum that im gna go boarding school during the summer to get to camp XD does this work ?? Ps , i found owt about posieden X ..... im sorry im askin alott of question but .. just found ouw that chirons account was a fakee ?? i duno how to get to camp do i gett there or do i stay in the mortal world?? ="""((( Unknown demigod 18:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) thankss thank uuu x my sister and this boy needs help as well hii hey destiny do yo uthink you could pleeeaase help me- im trying to find out who my mother is or rather confirm,.. im told her names elsie (minor goddess) but idk for sure... could you help me? (StormGirl "we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided" 22:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC)) 8) thankkk uuuuu xx XD Unknown demigod 22:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) yh i do yh i do realise itt xD its cant be wors than my real life here , and t least my life will have meaning and a purpose =) Unknown demigod 08:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hm...Here let me help XD First, click here: http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ I new window should pop up. Then, when you go on, The clicking sound is normal, but only when a new message shows up. I am DaughterOfHenry and Danielle is Claimeddemigod. When you come on sign in an anon and I will tell them it's you. Say Hii with 2 ii's and I will know it's you. Ok so...See you there! Welcome!! Destiny!! HEYGIRLHEY!!!! My b-days cumin up and mi dad said I cud go visit CHB if I wanted to!!!! Wanna cum with me????? We can capture a flag!!! WWWWWOOOOOOOO GO IRIS CAVIN!!!! Zanna! :) can you tell me who i kiss first and when i am like the 30th person to ask you camp hey , thank you for helping me get to camp XD and if i get there i will stay in the iris cabin with you and zanna and maybe sophia yeaahhhhh XD PS> ur AWESOMEEERRR Unknown demigod 11:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) campp hey umm i was just wondering if you could help me get 2 camp? i cant think of a way and i dont have any wepons.... thanxxx Sarah XD MWAH HA HA HA Hee hee! It's me, Atikis! (If you can't guess who I am I'll give you an obvious hints: you think I'm annoying, I bother you constantly at school, you think I'm weird, and I say SHMOYOHO!!!!) If you don't know who it is by now, thats pretty sad... XD